cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Aubrie
Aubrie Ellie Macintosh-O’Callaghan (Born April 22, 1998) is an Irish-American professional wrestler, activists, humanitarian, social media personality, & model currently signed to TNG, Affinity, 3 Lions, Battle Pro, UWA & UCW under the ring name Sunshine. Aubrey O’Callaghan & Aubrie. Early Life Macintosh was born April 22nd, 1997 in a small town called Dingle in Dublin, Ireland, born to her parents Cecilia Macintosh and David O’Callaghan. Just as any other teenager she was unaware of what she was going to do with her future, but she always prided herself in her school work and extracurricular activities. Being heavily active in school she dabbled in many hobbies such as, Drama Club, Dance, Animal activism, and Soccer. Although, Macintosh enjoyed her many hobbies and she knew her parents wanted to guide her into the right direction so she could secure her spot in many different schools, it put a huge amount of pressure onto her. Becoming this seemingly perfect girl and student led her into a heavy amount of anxiety as well as the beginning of her anorexia/bulimia. Even though she always had a small frame, she felt a great deal of pressure when it came to her body being an athlete and somewhat of a public figure. Dealing with her eating disorder the majority of her senior year, she was able to graduate but not without faults. Her parents finding out about her mental health and eating disorder she took a gap year, living with her older brother to get her health together. Taking her a little bit over a year to finally not be under watch by her family, her brother was a huge factor in her growth and recovery, being a painter he often got her into more relaxing activities and creative outlets where she didn’t have to feel so much pressure. Her brother at the time was dating an upcoming wrestler on the independent scene who opened her eyes to wrestling and everything it had to offer. Professional Wrestling Career Xplicit Pro Wrestling (Late 2018-Early 2019) Finally transitioning into the wrestling scene, Macintosh was signed to her first official company being Explicit Professional Wrestling, where she appeared on a few house shows and as a valet (for Jamie Spyke) and announcer. She eventually was signed as professional wrestler after further training, where she also managed then boyfriend Daisuke Kinchiro’. Macintosh’s eventual debut in the Women’s tournament where she was the first entry in a singles match against Marci Winters. Defeating 7 other women in the tournament she became the Inagural and only Xplicit Women’s champion. The company would soon come to a close due to management. Diva Searches TNG/QSW ' Macintosh made her first big appearances when she accepted into two different diva search/reality contest that were Queen Society Wrestling & The Next Generation S2. Personal Life Macintosh resides in Los Angeles, California where she most recently was living alongside now Ex-Boyfriend Daisuke Kinichiro’. When not wrestling she is performing multiple forms of activism mostly relating toying women coming of age and rescues animals. She currently lives with her rescue Shar-Pei puppy Charli, she also enjoys hanging out with other wrestling friends Jessica Santanna, Barbie Kendall, Zaia Corven, Kristie Benet, Kabrina Nashaye’ and Chandi. In Wrestling 'Finishers *'Phoenix Clutch '(octopus stretch) 2013-Present *'Wings of Fire '(spinning leg lariat) 2014-Preset 'Signatures' *'Gingersnap '(corner necklock stunner) 2013-Present *'Spitfire DDT '(Tilt-a-whirl DDT) Moves done regularly *Neckbreaker variations *Chokehold variations 'Theme Songs' *Boys - Charli XCX *Nightmare - Halsey *'Born for This '- Paramore '(present) 'Nicknames *'The Spitfire Ginger' *'Gingie' *'Clementine ' *'Spitfire' *'Little Red' *'Ginger' *'Brie'Category:Wrestler